minecraftbuildcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Conductive Pipes
.]]Transport Pipes can be combined with redstone to create conductive pipes. These pipes are the only type of pipes that can carry the energy produced by engines to machines that can normally be powered by engines (See: Automatic Building and Automatic Mining) The behavior of conductive pipes has changed drastically in version 3.70. Pipes can no longer explode, and have no loss. Instead various pipes can handle different power levels, e.g. cobblestone can only handle 8 MJ/t, while diamond can handle 1024 MJ/t, enough to carry power from 170 Combustion engines. As of BC 4, the pipes are called Kinesis Pipes. Recipe Ingredients: * 1 x Redstone Dust * 1 x Wooden, Stone, or Gold pipe, also Cobblestone, Quartz, Diamond, and Iron in BC 3.7+ Produces: 1x Conductive Pipe See: Crafting Guide Conductive Pipes in 3.70 and later versions Wooden Conductive Pipes Wooden conductive pipes are used to extract the power from stirling and combustion engines (prior to BC 3.2 redstone engines were able to be used as well) and transfer the power into other conductive pipes. The engines must be facing the wooden conductive pipe to transfer power into it. Wooden conductive pipes are needed to transfer power into the other conductive pipes, as the other types of conductive pipe will not take the power out of the engines. Multiple engines can be connected to a single pipe, producing energy up to 32 MJ/t without capping the output power. Wooden pipes cannot connect to further wooden pipes; a normal conductive pipe must be used instead. Cobblestone Conductive Pipes Cobblestone conductive pipes are used to transport the energy after it has been extracted by a wooden conductive pipe. The power capacity of the pipe is 8 MJ/t (80 RF/t). Stone Conductive Pipes Stone conductive pipes are used to transport the energy after it has been extracted by a wooden conductive pipe. The power capacity of the pipe is 16 MJ/t (160 RF/t). Quartz Conductive Pipes Quartz conductive pipes are used to transport the energy after it has been extracted by a wooden conductive pipe. The power capacity of the pipe is 64 MJ/t (640 RF/t). Iron Conductive Pipes Iron conductive pipes are used to limit the amount of energy that flows through them to 2 MJ/t, 4 MJ/t , 8 MJ/t, 16 MJ/t, 32MJ/t. 64 MJ/t, or 128 MJ/t (20/40/80/160/320/640/1280 RF/t respectively). The capacity can be changed by right clicking with a wrench. Gold Conductive Pipes Gold conductive pipes are used to transport the energy after it has been extracted by a wooden conductive pipe. The power capacity of the pipe is 256 MJ/t (2560 RF/t). Diamond Conductive Pipes Diamond conductive pipes are used to transport the energy after it has been extracted by a wooden conductive pipe. The power capacity of the pipe is 1024 MJ/t (10240 RF/t). Note When a pipe's power capacity is exceeded the power link turns red, indicating that the power traversing after the pipe is limited to the maximum capacity of the pipe in question. This does allow for energy storage, as Kenetic/Conductive pipes do not explode. Conductive Pipes in version 3.60 and earlier Wooden Conductive Pipes Wooden conductive pipes are used to extract the power from stirling and combustion engines (prior to BC 3.2 redstone engines were able to be used as well) and places the power into the conductive pipes. The engines must be facing the wooden conductive pipe to transfer power into it. Wooden conductive pipes are needed to transfer power into the other conductive pipes, as the other types of conductive pipe will not take the power out of the engines. Wooden pipes cannot connect to further wooden pipes; a normal stone or gold conductive pipe must be used instead. Stone Conductive Pipes Stone conductive pipes are used to transport the energy after it has been extracted by the wooden conductive pipes. These pipes lose 5% of their energy for each block travelled. Gold Conductive Pipes Gold conductive pipes are more efficient at transporting energy. These pipes only lose 0.5% of their energy for every block traveled. Note: Gold conductive pipes have an energy limit of 10,000 MJ, exceeding this limit causes the pipe to explode. This limit is very hard to reach except if there is a loop in the circuit, which happens if gold conductive pipes form a square shape, and the energy builds up over a period of time. Category:Pipes